Zdravko Ćolić
Zdravko Čolić, poznat i po nadimku Čola (30. maj 1951., Sarajevo), popularni je bosanskohercegovački pjevač zabavne muzike i pop-zvijezda na cijelom prostoru bivše Jugoslavije. Djetinjstvo Zdravko Čolić je rođen 30. maja 1951. godine u Sarajevu, a djetinjstvo je proveo na Grbavici. Išao je u osnovnu školu "Vladimir Perić - Valter". Kao dijete se više zanimao za sport nego za muziku. Najprije je bio golman u juniorima "Željezničara", da bi ubrzo shvatio kako mu atletika više leži. Na jednom takmičenju osvojio je drugo mjesto, odmah iza tadašnje atletske zvijezde Nenada Stekića. Ipak, kako Čola kao sportista nije postizao veće rezultate, a imao je velikog talenta za recitovanje, podrazumijevalo se da učestvuje u školskim priredbama. Volio je i glumu, pa je primljen i u Pionirsko pozorište, gdje je učestvovao u predstavama "Dječaci Pavlove ulice" i "Kekec i Mojca". Muzika mu je bila hobi, učio je gitaru i išao u muzičku školu. Isprva su se Čolini roditelji dvoumili između gitare i harmonike, no mali Zdravko se odlučno zalagao za gitaru i tako je odlučeno da se kupi gitara! Sa prijeteljem Bracom Isovićem svirao je za društvo u parku, a u svojoj ulici su bili poznati kao duet Čola i Isa sa Grbavice. Prvi muzički koraci Prvi pjevački nastup imao je u Baošićima, malom naselju nedaleko od Herceg Novog, u Boki Kotorskoj. Na plaži ili kampu od deset uvečer pa do jutra pjevao je i svirao pjesme s festivala u San Remu, pjesme s domaćih festivala, kao i hitove s Radio Luxemburga. Kasnije će Čola priznati kako je ponekad i izmislio neki tekst, ali da to niko nije primijetio jer nije znao originalni tekst. U Crnoj Gori je zaradio i prvi honorar od svirke i pjevanja. Naime, s prijateljem je iz Sarajeva u Bijelu stigao bez dinara u džepu. Pohađao je tada treći razred gimnazije. Na jednom plakatu ugledali su najavu za takmičenje pjevača amatera. Čolić se prijavio, otpjevao pjesmu "Lady Madonna" i osvojio drugu nagradu. Nagradu su brzo potrošili: autobusom su otišli u Dubrovnik, jeli kolače na Stradunu, prošetali, otišli na gala ručak, sjeli na voz za Sarajevo i od ostatka novca častili cijelo društvo. Počeci karijere Prvi zvanični nastup Čola je imao 1969. godine u grupi "Ambasadori". Bio je dvije i po godine pjevač u toj grupi. Svirali su rhytm & blues, pjesme Jamesa Browna i grupe "Chicago". Svirali su redovno jedino u Domu armije i Domu milicije u plišanim odijelima specijalno kupljenim za tu priliku. A onda 1971. godine Zdravko Čolić upoznaje Kornelija Kovača, koji je Čolu pozvao u tada poznatu "Korni grupu". Čolić se preselio u Beograd pun nade i ambicija. U Beogradu Čolić stanuje po iznajmljenim sobicama, sluša prigovaranja gazdarica, ponekad ih opslužuje kupovinom na tržnici. Tada novca nije imao na napretek, pa ga novčano izdržavaju i roditelji. No, Čola je u "Korni grupi" ostao samo šest mjeseci, a na njegovo mjesto je došao Zlatko Pejaković. Poslije pjesama "Kukavica kuka" i "Gospa Mica gazdarica", koja je izazvala čitavu pobunu beogradskih gazdarica, što je prouzrokovalo skidanje sa svih programa i povlačenje ploče iz prodaje, Kovač je svom solisti predložio povratak u Sarajevo. Nije mu preostalo ništa drugo nego da se vrati u Sarajevo. Ovaj se put čvrsto odlučuje za solističku karijeru. Tako je nastupio na festivalu Vaš šlager sezone u Sarajevu 15. aprila 1972. godine s pjesmom Kemala Montena "Sinoć nisi bila tu". Pjesmu je trebala prvobitno pjevati Josipa Lisac, ali kako je ona otkazala nastup pjesmu je otpjevao Čola i osvojio treću nagradu, te nagradu za interpretaciju. Pjesma postiže veliki uspjeh u cijeloj zemlji, a danas se ubraja u neke od Čolinih najljepših pjesama. Od tog trenutka i zvanično počinje Čolina solo karijera, kojom će se uzdići na mjesto naše najveće estradne zvijezde. Te godine učestvuje na festivalima u Splitu sa pjesmom "Stara pjesma", Skopju sa pjesmom "Moj bol", kao i na festivalu u Prištini. Nedugo nakon festivalskih nastupa, Zdravko Čolić zajedno sa Indexima, Biserom Veletanlić, Sabahudinom Kurtom i Sabinom Varešanović odlazi na veliku turneju po SSSR. Međunarodni pokušaji Ubrzo je krenula i internacionalna karijera. Na Opatijskom festivalu pobijedio je s pjesmom Kemala Montena "Gori vatra", čime se plasirao na Pjesmu Eurovizije. Plasman u Luksemburgu te 1973. nije bio baš uspješan - bio je pretposljednji, ali je izdavačka kuća Warner Brothers ipak s Čolom potpisala ugovor. Tako je Čolić za njih snimio četiri singla, dva na njemačkom i dva na engleskom jeziku, ali tu se i završava njegova glasno najavljivana karijera u inostranstvu jer Čola nije želio da živi u Njemačkoj, gdje je prvobitno trebao prijeći, sve dok je kod kuće u Jugoslaviji bilo dovoljno posla i izgleda za još mnogo koncerata. Na svojim njemačkim pločama Zdravko Čolić je potpisan kao Dravco, jer je njemačkim urednicima njegovo ime bilo komplikovano za izgovor. Prvi uspjesi Nakon Eurosonga došlo je vrijeme za prvi veliki Čolin hit, pjesmu "Ona spava", koja mu je osigurala pobjedu na Hit paradi i koja se prodala u 150.000 primjeraka. U naredne dvije godine Čola se najčešće pojavljuje na festivalima u Sarajevu i Beogradu , a pjesme sa sarajevskog festivala Vaš šlager sezone: "Bling blinge bling" (VŠS 73), "Zelena si rijeka bila" (Pobjeda na Šlageru sezone 74), "Zvao sam je Emili" (VŠS 75), kao i "Ljubav je samo riječ" i "April u Beogradu" s festivala "Beogradsko proleće" danas se ubrajaju u vječne hitove opće bivše jugoslavenske pjesmarice. Prvi studijski album "Ti i ja" izašao je 1975. godine, a niz jakih pjesama kao "Vagabund", "Igraš se vatrom", "Loše vino" (na muziku Gorana Bregovića i tekst Arsena Dedića) doveo je do masovne djevojačke histerije. Producent ploče je bio Kornelije Kovač i tu praksu Čolić neće mijenjati ni na sljedećim albumima. Za omot je bio zadužen Dragan S. Stefanović, koji će i ubuduće dizajnirati omote ploča. Iste godine PGP RTB je izdao ploču "Zdravko Čolić" na kome su bili hitovi sa singlova. Iako je 1976. godine na zagrebačkom festivalu sa pjesmom "Ti si bila, uvijek bila" osvojio četvrto mjesto, Čolić je bio najveća zvijezda festivala. Krajem te godine krenuo je sa "Indexima" na prvu jugoslavensku turneju. Prilikom davanja autograma u Jugotonovoj prodavnici u Beogradu, grupa djevojaka je polomila izloge trudeći se približiti Zdravku. Čola se posljednji put na nekom festivalu pojavio u Zagrebu 1977. godine sa pjesmom "Živiš u oblacima". Na Jugoslavenskom festivalu revolucionarne i rodoljubive pjesme u Zagrebu 1977. godine Čolić je nastupio sa budućim najprodavanijim singlom "Druže Tito mi ti se kunemo" koja je prodana u više od 300.000 primjeraka. Vrhunac karijere Sljedeći album "Ako priđeš bliže" iz 1977. je snimljen u Zagrebu, a miksovan u Njemačkoj. Za prve dvije sedmice prodano je 50 hiljada primjeraka, a novi aduti kod publike su "Pjevam danju, pjevam noću" po pjesmi Branka Radičevića, "Glavo luda", "Zagrli me", "Juče još", "Jedna zima s Kristinom" i "Produži dalje". 1. aprila 1978. godine Čola kreće na jugoslavensku turneju pod nazivom "Putujući zemljotres", a pratila ga je plesna grupa "Lokice". Već tada je ploča otišla u 150.000 primeraka, da bi na kraju prebacila 700.000 primjeraka. U anketi lista "Zdravo" Čolić je pobijedio u kategoriji najdraža ličnost godine. Iako je na početku turneje 4. i 8. aprila održao dva koncerta u beogradskoj hali "Pionir", turneja se okončala koncertom na Marakani održanom 5. septembra 1978. godine koji je okupio oko 70.000 ljudi. U pratećoj Čolićevoj grupi klavijature je svirao Chris Nicols, a bas Dado Topić, nekadašnji članovi tada već raspuštenog sastava "Time". Topić je nastupio kao predizvođač, otpjevavši nekoliko svojih hitova, a zatim je na scenu stupio Čola praćen razgolićenim Lokicama. Kao gosti koncerta pojavili su se Kemal Monteno, Arsen Dedić, Kornelije Kovač, Josip Boček, trio Strune i pjevački kvintet RTB-a. Sav prihod od nastupa Zdravko je ustupio Savezu slijepih. Na stadionu su snimljeni i prvi kadrovi dokumentarnog filma o Zdravku "Pjevam danju, pjevam noću". Scenario je pisao novinar Dušan Savković, a režirao je reditelj Jovan Ristić. Film je kasnije pretočen u seriju od četiri epizode i nekoliko mjeseci kasnije, poslije kino-premijere, prikazan na tadašnjoj jugoslavenskoj televiziji. Koncertu na Marakani prisustvovao je Siggi Loch, direktor njemačke diskografske kuće, koji je bio iznenađen Zdravkovom popularnošću i odmah je predložio da se obnovi ugovor, pa su za njemačko tržište objavljeni singlovi sa pjesmama "Jedina" i "Zagrli me", kao i jedan disko singl na kome su pjesme "I’m Not Robot Man" i "Light me". Međutim, Zdravko nije prihvatio njihovu ponudu da se preseli u Njemačku i tamo radi za njih. Umjesto toga je 14. novembra 1978. godine otišao na odsluženje vojnog roka u Valjevo. Kasnije je prekomandovan u Beograd, pa u Požarevac, a vojsku je završio 14. septembra 1979. "Malo pojačaj radio" i druge ploče U proljeće 1980. godine Čola je objavio album "Zbog tebe" sa pjesmama "Pisaću joj pisma duga", "Pusti, pusti modu" i "Pjesmo moja". Album je sniman u Velikoj Britaniji, opet ga je producirao Kornelije Kovač, a autori su još bili Goran Bregović, Kemal Monteno, Arsen Dedić i Spomenka Kovač. Iako je euforija za Zdravkom malo opala, ploča je prodana u preko 400.000 primjeraka. Sljedeća turneja je bila nešto mirnija, bez Lokica, ali sa engleskim muzičarima. Na kraju turneje, u oktobru 1980. godine, Čolić je održao tri rasprodata koncerta u hali "Pionir" u Beogradu. Na jednom od njih prvi i posljednji put, na jednom svom koncertu, je uživo otpjevao svoj tadašnji mega hit, himnu "Druže Tito, mi ti se kunemo". Novi album "Malo pojačaj radio" sniman je oktobra 1981. godine u Londonu. Muzički dio posla odradili su Kornelije Kovač i Goran Bregović, a matrice su snimili engleski studijski muzičari. Ploča je donela zaokret ka rok zvuku, a hitovi su bili "Mađarica", "Nove lakovane cipele", "Dunav". U pjesmi "Što si prepotentna", Zdravko se prvi put ogledao kao autor muzike, dok su dio ostalog materijala napisali Đorđe Balašević, Duško Trifunović, Đorđe Novković i Marina Tucaković. Album je prodan u više od 300.000 primjeraka. Tokom 1982. Čolić je na turneji održao pedeset pet koncerata, a pratili su ga članovi grupe "Generacija 5". Tada su nastupili i u Prištini u kojoj zbog demonstracija niko punih godinu dana nije svirao. Nastup na beogradskom Tašmajdanu 10. juna 1982. godine okupio je osam hiljada posjetilaca, a cijena karata iznosila je sto dinara, što je u ono vrijeme bila neuobičajeno visoka cifra. I naredna je ploča, album "Šta mi radiš", opet snimana u Londonu i to pod potpunom kontrolom Kornelija Kovača. Opet su svirali engleski muzičari, a autori pjesama su bili Kovač, Momčilo Bajagić Bajaga, Kikamac (Zana), Arsen Dedić i drugi. Album je objavljen 1983. godine, donijevši opet nekoliko hitova, kao "Cheri, cheri", "Šta mi radiš" i legendarnu baladu "Stanica Podlugovi". Čolić je na turneju još jednom krenuo sa članovima grupe "Generacija 5", a pojačanje je bio i Laza Ristovski. Na sljedećoj ploči "Ti si mi u krvi" 1985. godine, prvoj koju snima u Beogradu, u studiju "Akvarijus", Čolić se okrenuo etno zvuku, posebno u brojevima "Ruška", "Sto Cigana", "Ti možeš sve, al' jedno ne", ali se kao najveći hit izdvaja balada "Ti si mi u krvi", koju su zajedno uradili Kornelije i Spomenka Kovač. Album je bio promovisan na nepotpunoj jugoslavenskoj turneji koja je obuhvatila jadransku obalu, Bosnu i Hercegovinu i Makedoniju, kao i veliki koncert u beogradskom Centru Sava. U to vrijeme Čolić se privremeno udaljio sa scene, osnovavši sa Bregovićem izdavačku kuću "Kamarad" i među prvima započeo privatnu izdavačku djelatnost. Poslije skoro tri godine pauze i petnaestogodišnje vjernosti zagrebačkom Jugotonu, Čolić je u decembru 1987. za sarajevski Diskoton sa Kornelijem Kovačem, kao producentom i aranžerom, snimio i objavio album jednostavno nazvan "Zdravko Čolić" kojim se vratio pop zvuku. Ploča nije imala velikog medijskog odjeka i pamti se kao album sa najslabijim tiražom od 200.000 primjeraka, sa koga se kao hitovi izdvajaju numere "Oj djevojko, selen velen" i balade: "Hej suzo" i "Samo ona zna". Zbog loše prodaje nije održana turneja, a i sljedećih godina Čola se posvetio privatnom biznisu. Čolić je 1990. sa Goranom Bregovićem uradio album "Da ti kažem šta mi je" koji je objavila privatna beogradska izdavačka kuća "Komuna". Materijal je promovisan na Festivalu "MESAM" 1990. godine. Na njemu se našla obrada narodne pjesme "Čaje šukarije" u kojoj repuje djevojčica Ivana, inače glumica u filmu "Kuduz". Pjesma se izdvaja kao najveći hit s albuma, a tu su i numere "Čija je ono zvijezda", "E draga, draga" i naslovna "Da ti kažem šta mi je" autora Dina Merlina. Godine diskografske pauze Sjajna karijera potrajala je sve do skoro pred sam rat u Bosni i Hercegovini 1992., kada je Zdravko Čolić napustio rodno Sarajevo i preselio se u Beograd. Povremeno je nastupao po manjim dvoranama širom Evrope sa Lazom Ristovskim, a redovan je saradnik na pločama Bregovićeve filmske muzike. Tokom pauze u njegovom diskografskom radu godine 1994. Komuna i PGP RTS objavili su dvostruki album "Posljednji i prvi" koji je ujedno bio i izbor njegovih najvećih hitova. Tokom 1990-ih godina, album se smatra jednim od najprodavanijih albuma u tadašnjoj SRJ. Poslije sedam godina pauze, Zdravko Čolić je za Komunu 1997. izdao svoj deveti album "Kad bi moja bila" u produkciji Gorana Bregovića. Pjesme s albuma komponovali su Čola i Brega, a dio tekstova napisali su Marina Tucaković i Momčilo Bajagić Bajaga. Sa albuma su se izdvojile pjesme "Čini ti se grmi", "Jako, jako slabo srce zavodiš", kao i balade "Kad bi moja bila" i "Tabakera". Čolić je te godine održao devet rasprodanih koncerata u beogradskom Sava centru, a nastupio je i u Prištini, ne obazirući se na sukobe na Kosovu. Istovremeno njegove pjesme pronalaze svoj put i do publike u Hrvatskoj, gdje su još donedavno bile nepoželjne i cenzurisane od strane lokalnih radijskih urednika. Tako je pjesmu Zdravka Čolića "Pjevam danju, pjevam noću" krajem 2000. obradila i Ivana Banfić. "Zavičaj" Čolićev deseti album "Okano", objavljen je krajem 2000. godine u izdanju BK Sounda. Album pored naslovne pjesme ima i hitove poput "Krasiva", "Hotel Balkan" i baladu "U boji vina". Tiraž je bio preko pola miliona prodatih nosača zvuka, a uslijedila je i velika turneja po većim gradovima bivše Jugoslavije. Turneja je završena koncertom na Marakani, 30. juna 2001. godine, na kojoj se ovaj put okupilo oko 80.000 ljudi, a pred malim ekranima više od 4.000.000 ljudi je pratilo direktan prenos koncerta. Album "Okano" proglašen je za album godine u gotovo svim zemljama bivše Jugoslavije, pjesma "Okano" za hit godine, a Zdravko Čolić za ličnost godine. 24. decembra 2003. godine Zdravko je predstavio album "Čarolija", ponovo u izdanju RTV BK. Sa albuma su se izdvojile pjesme "Ao nono bijela", "Zločin i kazna", "Moja draga", "Na ovaj dan", a sa jednim od najboljih spotova se izdvaja veliki hit "Mnogo hvala". U maju 2004. godine je počela turneja po većim gradovima bivše Jugoslavije i u nekim evropskim zemljama. Tokom 2005. godine održano je još 14 koncerata u Kanadi, Americi, Evropi, kao i na prostorima bivše SFRJ. Krajem 2006. na tržištu se pojavljuje novi, 12. album Zdravka Čolića nazvan jednostavno "Zavičaj". Album nastavlja tradiciju etno-pop zvuka, koju Čola redovno njeguje na svojim albumima u zadnjih dvadesetak godina. Među pjesmama inspiriranim Sarajevom, Bosnom i tamburašima izdvajaju se pjesme : "Bembaša", "Merak mi je", "Svadbarskim sokakom" i "Anđela". Izvrsne balade "Vrijeme" i "Sačuvaj me, Bože, njene ljubavi" potpisuju Arsen Dedić odnosno Đorđe Balašević. "Kad pogledaš me preko ramena" U 2010. je izdao album pod nazivom "Kad pogledaš me preko ramena". U njemu su se nalazile neke pjesme koje su odmah stekle veliku popularnost kao što je pjesma po kojoj album nosi naziv "Kad pogledaš me preko ramena" i "Dajte nam svega", kao i balade "Ljubavnici" i "Pamuk". Iste te godine održao je veliki koncert u Sarajevu, na gradskom stadionu Asim Ferhatović Hase pred više od 60.000 posjetilaca. Festivali # "Gori vatra", Festival Opatija/ Eurovizija 1973. # "Bling blinge bling", Vaš šlager sezone 1973. # "Zelena si rijeka bila", Vaš šlager sezone 1974., Zlatna lira # "Ne dam ti svoju ljubav", Festival Opatija 1974. # "Ljubav je samo riječ", Beogradsko proljeće 1974. # "Zvao sam je Emili", Vaš šlager sezone 1975. # "April u Beogradu", Beogradsko proljeće 1975. # "Ti si bila, uvijek bila", Festival Zagreb 1976. # "Živiš u oblacima", Festival Zagreb 1977. # "Druže Tito, mi ti se kunemo", Jugoslavenski festival revolucionarne i rodoljubive pjesme Zagreb 1977. Diskografija Singlovi # "Sinoć nisi bila tu" / "Tako tiho" (1972) # "Stara pisma" / "Pod lumbrelom" (1972) # "Gori vatra" / "Isti put" (1973) # "Bling, blinge, blinge, bling" / "Julija" (1973) # "Zelena si rijeka bila" / "Ne dam ti svoju ljubav" (1973) # "Dome moj" / "Ljubav je samo riječ" (1974) # "Madre Mia / "Rock n roll himmel" (1974) # "Alles was ich hab / "Lampenfieber" (1974) # "Ona spava" / "Zaboravi sva proljeća" (1975) # "April u Beogradu" / "Svitanje" (1975) # "Zvao sam je Emili" / "Sonata" (1975) # "Ti si bila, uvijek bila" / "A sad sam ja na u redu" (1976) # "Ljubav ima lažni sjaj / "Balerina" (1977) # "Živiš u oblacima / Zašto spavaš" (1977) # "Loš glas / "Ne mogu biti tvoj" (1978) # "Light me" / "I'm not a robot man" (1978) # "Druže Tito, mi ti se kunemo" / "Titovim putem" (1980) Studijski albumi # "Ti i ja" (1975) # "Ako priđeš bliže" (1978) # "Zbog tebe" (1979) # "Malo pojačaj radio" (1981) # "Šta mi radiš" (1983) # "Ti si mi u krvi" (1984) # "Zdravko Čolić" (1988) # "Da ti kažem šta mi je" (1990) # "Kad bi moja bila" (1997) # "Okano" (2000) # "Čarolija" (2003) # "Zavičaj" (2006) # "Kad pogledaš me preko ramena" (2010) # "Vatra i barut" (2013) Albumi uživo # "Beogradska Arena" (2005) Kompilacijski albumi # Pjesme koje volimo (1984) # Posljednji i prvi (1994) # Zauvijek (1998) # Zauvijek 2 (1999) # 7X Čola Box Set (2000) # Balade(2002) # The Best of Zdravko Čolić (2004) # The best of Zdravko Čolić (2008) Kategorija:Ličnosti Kategorija:Z Kategorija:Muzika